


Date

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Night Stands, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Exactly forty-seven days ago, not that Harry was keeping count or anything; he’d had a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy. Since then, he’d scoured the Prophet in search of news, it wasn’t stalking, it was merely taking an interest in a man he’d shared a bed with, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> More cute stuff

Exactly forty-seven days ago, not that Harry was keeping count or anything; he’d had a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy. Since then, he’d scoured the Prophet in search of news, it wasn’t stalking, it was merely taking an interest in a man he’d shared a bed with, right?

Harry had been overjoyed when he’d received an owl from a familiar bird, he’d given the owl a treat, a little stroke, hadn’t even moaned when it bit him, the cute bastard. 

Opening the letter, Harry frowned. Certainly not what he’d expected. Actually he’d expected nothing from the blond man who seemed to have captured Harry’s attention.

_’Potter,_

_I need to talk to you, when are you free?_

_D.M.’_

Chewing on his lower lip, Harry scribbled a quick reply and fixed it to Malfoy’s bird, his reply was merely;

_‘Now, I’m at home. HP’_

Waiting anxiously by the floo, Harry paced back and forwards. The owl had to fly all the way back to Wiltshire, so it would be a while yet. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. With no idea why he was so nervous, he almost jumped out of his skin when the floo roared to life and out of his fireplace stepped Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at him, he definitely looked different. Dishevelled with dark circles under his eyes, not as prim and proper as he usually was, Harry frowned. “Hey.” He said, offering a lame half wave.

Malfoy looked at him for a few moments, before walking towards the sofa and sitting down heavily, an audible noise from the cushion as he dropped into it. “Potter, I’m sorry that I’m here - I know you didn’t want to see me again,” He started, running a hand through his hair. Harry frowned. “What? Why do you think that?” He asked, a little startled by both an apology from Malfoy and his somewhat distressed state.

Draco looked at him, as though searching for something deep within Harry’s emerald eyes, then let out a huff. “Well you didn’t exactly contact me did you?” He said, narrowing his eyes. 

Harry walked towards the sofa and sat down beside Draco, placing a hand on his thigh. “Well actually I did, but apparently you were busy every time I came into your office,” Harry blushed. Draco turned his head quickly towards the dark haired man, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Fucking Pansy,” He spat. “Potter, I’m fucking pregnant.” It came out a little more abrupt than Draco originally intended, he turned his head away shamefully.

Harry let out a gasp, his hand clutching Draco’s thigh a little tighter than necessary. “Ah, oh, wow,” Harry breathed, his mind whizzed a million miles per hour. Hermione had told him once about wizard pregnancies, they were supposed to be quite rare.

“Well that’s cool,” Harry smiled. “Hey do you want to go on a date? I mean I’ve been trying to ask..” 

Draco let out a short laugh, shaking his head. “I think we’re a little past that aren’t we?” He said dryly.

“Hm,” Harry nodded, he rubbed his chin in thought, before giving the blond a cheeky grin. “We’ve got to start somewhere right?” He couldn’t quite put into words the elation he felt, but he hoped he had many years to show it.

Draco just laughed, disbelieving of this ridiculous, wonderful man beside him.


End file.
